freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
I've just read what you wrote and it seams as though we both have a rather similar idea. See, though I do not believe the Marionette to be a woman, nor that she is the mother (because come on, firstly it must be a BIG coincidence that both mother and children were killed and ended up in the same place, but also because, why were the animatronics acting up before the murder? Makes no sense) I do think that that Puppet has a much larger part to play than most people give it. I believe that the Puppet was behind the deaths of the children, let me explain: The Puppet was evil all along! It was haunted well before any of the story takes place. Now this may appear a little confusing but let us think like the Marionette for a moment. It's intention is to spread death and destruction, but also to have it's own minions (because really, gaining control is something that even we as humans are always trying to do). Now this Puppet is not simply a reanimated object, it can also 'give life' to other objects and control minds. The only problem? Well, the Marionette can only control whatever is in it's reach. It needs something that can think for itself, and is not dependant on the music from it's music box (which I believe is what controls the animatronics, hence the reason why it is so important to the Puppet to keep it wound up.) The only answer is to give a different kind of life to these animatronics...make them haunted. With the power of it's music, it tries to get the other animatronics to kill you (and not itself as it could be dangerous to put itself out on the battle field. The Marionette knows that if the player somehow did damage to its music box or puppet which it possesses or something while its away, it would mean Game Over for Marionette). So now we have these animatronics coming to life under the full control of the Marionette. However that is not all. By forcing you to keep the music box wound up, you are almost getting yourself killed, as this music also controls minds if directly listened to. You are only safe because you listen to it INDIRECTLY. But now things take turn for the worst, someone finally listens to it after hours (possibly an employee who has access to the building and may have been locking up or cleaning, and only after hours as the Puppet plays it safely, only working on it's plan after hours for a more assured success) and, unwittingly lures the children away, killing them, etc. This theory (or at least small part of a larger theory) would explain why despite not being haunted, Balloon Boy, Toy Freddy, Mangle and all the others still attack you despite not being haunted. I do NOT think that the employee who killed the children was Phone Guy as he is still around in the second game and the culprit was caught. Profound apologies about this being so long (I never seam to be able to write anything short!) and a million thanks to anybody who got to the end. Let me know if there are any plot holes. Meep